<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Two-Horse Job by LesbianLover121</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768804">The Two-Horse Job</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianLover121/pseuds/LesbianLover121'>LesbianLover121</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Leverage Remix [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Leverage, Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Thieves, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, F/F, F/M, Slow Burn, Some Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:14:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianLover121/pseuds/LesbianLover121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a Wall Street broker sets fire to his stable - killing his underachieving racehorses in the process - the team visits Kentucky to help the heartsick trainer, Mulan's high school love.</p><p>Part 5 of my Leverage Remix. Not required to read the other parts first, although I highly recommend it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aurora/Mulan (Once Upon a Time), Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Leverage Remix [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Mulan's "Friend"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm back. Sorry, it took so long for an update.<br/>Disclaimer: I do not own the OUAT characters or the Leverage story/plotline.<br/>All mistakes are my own. If you like the story drop a kudos or comments.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Kensington Racetrack Stables, Kentucky </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Humming along to the song playing on the radio Aurora pulls her Ford truck into the stables that her father owns. Aurora looks over towards the stables and is shocked to see the building on fire. Aurora drives her truck as close to the burning building as she dares shift the gears to park and throws herself out of the truck. Blonde locks whip around blocking Aurora's view as the wind only feeds the flames. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dad?” yells Aurora. “Dad?” she repeats not able to hide the fear in her voice. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The horses are screaming inside the stables as the doors fly open. One chestnut horse gallops out of the building followed closely by a man in his mid- 50s with grey hair. Aurora’s father stops a little ways from the door and is coughing uncontrollably.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dad,” says Aurora in relief. Aurora runs towards her father and quickly scans him for any injuries.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you alright?” Aurora sees no visible injuries on her father and pulls him into a tight hug. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The other horses,” says Aurora as she turns to run into the burning stables. Stefan stops his daughter by grabbing her arm. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s too late,” says Stefan before falling victim to another coughing fit. Aurora stands next to her father as the sirens begin wailing in the distance. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>[Present Day]</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Mulan looks at the pictures of horses Stefan had displayed in his office. David sits across the desk from Stefan listening to his story. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nine dead. One horse survived, Baltimore, with smoke in his lungs. My family’s been training horses since the civil war. Never had anything like this happen before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you didn’t own any of those horses, right?” asks David. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not how it works,” says Mulan. “Trainers raise them, they break them, and they race them but they don’t own them. It’s a rich man’s game.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I always dreamed of having my own horses,” adds Stefan. “So when this wall street guy came to town -- Mr. Foss said he wanted to start his own own horse franchise and offered me 10% ownership. Real ownership. I took the deal. Six months later the horses aren’t running to Foss’s liking and…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He burned nine horses, David. Nine of them. Just to get his investment back,” says Mulan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And he’s running around blaming me for the fire. Bad enough I lost my stable. No one will ever hire me again I’m uninsurable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Foss is up for a 2 million dollar insurance payout so we can get you a piece of that money.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want a dime of Foss’ money,” says Stefan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t? W-what is it that you do want?” asks David.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stefan wipes his face with a sigh. “They scream. In a fire Mr. Nolan the horses scream. Foss only has one horse left alive. Get Baltimore for me, I’ll take care of him. That’s all I want, for that son of a bitch to never be in the horse business again. Nothing more.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly the door opens and Aurora walks into the office. Aurora looks at Mulan and several emotions flicker through her expressive blue eyes. “You called her,” says Aurora gesturing towards Mulan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need her,” replies Stefan</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, no, we don’t,” argues Aurora</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I forgot how much I like these southern welcomes,” sasses Mulan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eight years, no phone calls, no letters. You don’t earn a homecoming parade.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s your husband, Aurora?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gone. It seems I have a weakness for people with one foot out the door.” Aurora looks down at her father, hurt, and storms out of the room slamming the door behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me,” says Stefan before following his daughter out of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So when you said you knew the family you meant you</span>
  <b>
    <em> knew</em>
  </b>
  <span> the family huh?” asks David. “Please tell me you weren’t engaged to her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I-I may have given her a promise ring,” admits Mulan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A what? You know what nevermind. Well, there’s no way we’re gonna do this if I have to worry about you doing something stupid because you’re involved-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not involved,” interrupts Mulan. “I’m- I want to help Stefan. Didn't you hear the guy’s story?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David looks at Mulan skeptical. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scout’s honor,” promises Mulan with her hand in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wrong hand,” replies David. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>[The Next Day, Leverage HQ]</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Mulan, Snow, David, and Emma are sitting at the conference table as Regina makes her presentation on the flat screens behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alan Foss, hedge-fund manager for Smith &amp; Marken in New York. He made 40 million in the last two years and he picked up some pretty high-cost, high-profile hobbies. He started with high-stakes poker and now owning racehorses.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma’s hand suddenly shoots in the air. Emma clears her throat once she has the room’s attention. “Can I be excused from this one?”</span>
</p><p><span>“I don’t know </span><b><em>can</em></b> <span>you,” corrects Regina with sass.</span></p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>May I </em>
  </b>
  
  <span>be excused from this one? I feel really warm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here let me feel your head,” says Snow while extending a hand towards Emma. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>David, who sits between them, stops Snow's hand from reaching Emma’s head. “No don’t-don’t feel her. Why do you- What’s the deal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I once saw a horse kill a clown,” admits Emma staring at the horse displayed on the TVs behind Regina. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Camden, Illinois; 20 Years Ago]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No” yells a clown while backing away from a man in a horse costume. The horseman knocks the clown to the ground with a hard two punch combination to the face. Once on the ground the man in the horse costume jumps on top of the clown and hits him repeatedly while saying, “Give me my money!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma flinches out of the memory and says, “I just really don’t like horses.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snow, Mulan, Regina, and David are looking at Emma with varying degrees of confusion. David indicates that Regina should continue and says, “Moving on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Six months ago Foss poured a pile of cash into buying the horses from Stefan’s stable. After the fire-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The massacre,” interrupts Mulan. “It was a massacre.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, you’re a bit hot on this one,” comments Snow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-okay. Hot. Yes. Everybody do you all want to talk over the briefings? I go to a lot of trouble to make these things interesting. Have a little something visual for the visual learners and the audio learners. And it’s just interruptions-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I.Y.S,” interrupts Emma. “Your old insurance company holds the policy on Foss’ horses.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that going to be a problem?” asks Snow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, if I can find a way to stick it to my old bosses even better,” answers David.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our mission," says Regina ignoring the interruption, "is to take Foss’ last surviving horse and deliver it to Mulan’s friend Stefan. Baltimore has three wins and two places. Insured for 200,000. Thank you very much this concludes the briefing. Appreciate you listening. Now how do we get the damn horse?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well what do we know about Foss’ schedule?” asks David.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“According to his online schedule, he’s going to a big race at Kensington racetrack this weekend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David hums in thought, “Miss Blanc how is your southern belle?” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Set-Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>[Turf Club, Kensington Racetrack; The Following Weekend]</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“How y’all doing? Well, hi there. Nice to see you again.” says Snow in a southern accent while weaving through the crowd at the club. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma, walking up the stairs, keeps her eyes trained on the cream church hat that Snow has on her head. In a back room of the Turf Club, David attaches a hidden camera to the button of his all-black suit that he paired with a black pandora. Mulan sits across from David at the poker table holding a set of cards in her hand. The next room over Regina sits at a desk looking at the camera feed on the monitor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s got trip three’s,” says Regina into coms while looking at the camera that shows the cards in Mulan’s hand. Mulan shows her cards to David revealing her three threes, a red queen, and a black six.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back out in the main rooms of the club Snow approaches the mark, Foss, at the bar. Foss is being an asshole to the bartender, “If I wanted a glass of ice I would’ve ordered a glass of ice. Take this back and try again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And a bourbon, straight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” says Foss, noticing Snow. “I like it when a woman knows how to order a drink.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snow chuckles flirtatiously and turns toward Foss. “Katherine-Beth Lovery. But you can call me Kitty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alan Foss and you can call me whatever you want.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snow chuckles at Foss’ joke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So are you here for business or pleasure?” asks Foss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little bit of both. I’m a bloodstock agent. You in the market for a horse?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got anything fast?” asks Foss suggestively in Snow’s ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t deal with sprinters,” says Snow reaching for the pretzels on the bar to distract Foss from her other hand taking his wallet out of his open blazer. “I like mine to finish the mile.” Snow hands the wallet off to Emma as she passes by. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m sorry, um I don’t really recognize the last name. What owners have you worked with?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I brokered the deal for the last two Derby winners. Good for business but I’m a little shy of publicity.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the corner after making sure no one is looking Emma swipes Foss’ credit card through a scanner she has attached on her upper thighs. Regina quickly looks through the information given to her through Emma’s scanner and says, “He’s got a 50,000 limit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He bet on Kentucky Thunder,” adds Emma after finding the receipt in Foss’s wallet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snow grabs Foss’s arm and leads him away from the bar. While Emma trails closely behind to hand off Foss’s wallet Snow makes sure Foss’s attention is on her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One of the horses racing today was my sale. Kentucky Thunder.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foss opens the doors of the club leading to the track and says, “Yeah. I heard he’s a great horse. I put a couple thousand in spare change on him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is my kind of spare change,” says Snow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bell rings, the gates open, and the horses are off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After this race why don’t you let me buy you a drink?” asks Foss while pointing Snow to the direction of the high-end seats. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sadly, on this occasion, I have to run. See I host a monthly poker game here at the tracks for some of my higher-end clients,” replies Snow</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foss pulls out a chair for Snow to sit and she does. After sitting across from her Foss says, “Uh, I’d like in on that game.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Over coms David says, “He’s got 50,000.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's awfully high-stakes. Fifty thousand dollar buy-in,” explains Snow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’d like in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the race Snow leads Foss to the poker room where Mulan and Regina are waiting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Evening gentlemen,” says Snow after opening the door. “Mr. Foss, this is our friend Mayrum Khalid from Dubai,” introduces Snow gesturing to Regina. “Her daddy did business with my daddy. Oil first, then horses.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina stands up and shakes Mr. Foss’s hand throwing him a flirty wink as well. “Pleasure is all mines. Good luck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This here is Sharon Mackie, one of the best trainers in town,” continues Snow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mulan stands from her chair and shakes Foss’s hand with a polite smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh really?” says Foss while grabbing an empty seat. “Well then why doesn’t he work for me then.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Evening ladies,” exclaims David in a southern accent as he walks through the door. “Didn’t have to wait for me.” David lets the door slam shut and sits next to Mulan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s because I work for him,” says Mulan gesturing to David.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bob Gibson, who are you?”, asks David.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bob, this is Alan Foss the investor from New York,” answers Snow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah- the one whose stable burned down, right? All them horses got (David makes a slicing of the throat noise). Yeah well, I know you’re new around here and everything, so why don’t I give you a little tip. Don’t let your stable burn down, Fossy.” David begins chucking to himself. “Why don’t we play some cards?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, why don’t you just hold on one second, please. Do you mind if I- I got this out of the gift shop today. Anybody mind if we play with a fresh deck?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a rookie move but I don’t mind,” replies David with sass. “Why don’t you deal the deck then Fossy. So we can play some cards, and you can lose some money.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first couple of hands, with the help of Emma monitoring the camera, feeds in the next room David cleans up. This current hand everybody has folded except Foss and David. David is sitting on a pair of six’s a pair of fours and a king of diamonds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, uh, I’m forty thousand light. I’m sure, uh, this watch will cover it,” says Foss before attempting to remove his watch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We play for cash or for horses. Now you still got one of those left or did you lose that one too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cute.” deadpans Foss. “Alright, I’m going to put in my last horse- Baltimore. Witness it.” Foss rights down the name of his horse on a napkin and signs it. Foss slides the napkin over to Snow who also signs it. Foss places the napkin in the pot and says, “See? Now that’s how we do it where I’m from Hoss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re bluffing,” says David leaning back putting his arms behind his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are four nines,” says Foss, showing David his cards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn. Mmm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See ya,” braggs Foss. David shows his cards to Foss revealing four Jack’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a cheating son of a bitch!” yells Foss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[During earlier hands] </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Regina and Mulan discreetly passed two Jack’s to David under the table. David waits until all Jack’s are passed to him and slips them discreetly in the back of his collar.  David leans back in his chair right before the reveal of Foss’s cards and grabs the Jack’s and replaces them with the cards currently in his hands. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you make sure Jersey Boy gets me my horse Number 1,” says David to Mulan. “And you, come back anytime.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t binding,” says Foss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Four Jacks beat four nines. I’ll tell everyone from Maine to Washington that Alan Foss welches on his bets. Is that what you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foss throws his cards in anger at David and storms out of the room. Mulan extends her hand toward David for a shake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I owe you one, thank you,” says Mulan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re done. Wrap it up,” instructs David. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later that night David is leaving the club walking to his car in the parking lot when a black Mercedes pulls up slowly beside him. The window rolls down to reveal Rumple Gold, an old associate of David’s from his insurance company days. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, David.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gold.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Golden Problem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SOOOOOOO sorry for taking forever you guys. I just picked up a second job and finding time to write is nearly impossible. I'll try to be more active. Thanks for sticking with me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>[Chapter 3: The Gold Problem]</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you playing poker with my client, David?” asks Gold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alan Foss is your client. Huh. The fire you’re investigating the stable fire for I.Y.S. You got my old job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually I got your old office. Very roomy. Allow me to rephrase. Why is an ex-insurance agent playing poker with the subject of an open investigation?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Open investigation. Local cops think it was an accident.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Local cops don’t have to write a check for 2 million dollars. It’s my job to make sure that doesn’t--,” Gold chuckles. “Oh, David that’s pathetic. This is another one of those complicated games you like to play. All right so you’re hustling Foos trying to prove arson or get him on fraud, wherever so the company doesn’t have to write the check. You’re trying to get your job back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, okay. You have it all figured out. I’ll just back off for right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, to tell you the truth I’ve kinda given up on Foss. I like the trainer, Stefan, for the fire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stefan is an innocent man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re insurance men David. We don’t care about who’s guilty or who’s innocent, just who pays.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snow pulls up her car on the other side of David and notices who he’s talking to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gold,” she says with dislike in her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Snow Blanc, haven’t seen you since…What was it? Little coup in Sierra Leone. This is getting very interesting David.” Gold rolls up the window and drives away. David climbs into the passenger seat of Snow’s car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need a-,” starts Snow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“New plan,” interrupts David.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snow quickly hits the gas.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>[Turf Club, Kensington Racetrack; The Next Day]</b>
</p><p>
  <span>The team walks out of the clubhouse out towards the track. David, Snow, and Emma leading the pack with Mulan and Regina pulling up the rear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it true Sterling spent three days in the trunk of a car waiting to catch someone?” asks Emma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” says David between sips of the drink in his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was five. Look I’m not saying that he’s better than you were, but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were? I’m sorry, were?” interrupts David. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to get Stefan his horse back and leave very very quickly,” says Snow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a little too late for that. Sterling thinks I’m trying to get my job back. He doesn’t care about the claim he’s just going to mess with anything I do. If I try to keep Baltimore for myself he’s going to try to get Baltimore back for Foss. If I give Stefan the horse, Stefan becomes the target, and believe me you don’t want to be, you know, the target of Gold.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great” deadpans Emma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait so you’re saying if we give Stefan loses the horse and Foss stays in business nice,” adds Mulan angrily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, no. Listen. I think I know a way we can tackle both, I think. Snow try to get Foss here. Emma and Regina try to keep tabs on Gold and run interference. Mulan, find us a stable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The team splits to do their assigned tasks. David and Mulan meet Aurora outside of a stable. David gives Mulan a look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aurora got us the horses, we couldn’t have pulled this off without her,” explains Mulan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So all of these are mine?” asks David while walking through the stable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, well, no. Trainers only own a few horses but the stables belong to the trainers, not the owners. So her office will be right down there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t even say my name now?” ask Mulan softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope,” deadpans Aurora. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh and the logos?” asks David.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like she said this is my stable. These stables are all identical. The only way to tell them apart is by trainer logos so Regina faked a couple of them this morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything else you need so you can wrap this up and go back to being a somewhat disappointing memory?” asks Aurora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David looks over at Mulan and mouths ‘wow’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you said you were fine with this?” ask Mulan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you said you were coming back in three weeks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, boy, this is perfect,” says David walking ahead of the beefing duo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back at the country club Emma and Regina are sitting inside Regina’s van. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is he?” asks Emma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina spots Gold’s car pulling into the country clubs parking lot. Regina and Emma shift to the back windows for a better look at Gold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Electronic locks, electronic throttle, power steering, keyless entry. You know what runs all that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Computers,” answered Emma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah.” Regina hacks into the electronic system of Gold’s car and locks the doors. Regina then turns on the wipes and sounds the car alarm. Gold, inside of his car, fights with the door handle and unlock button. Gold looks around and spots Regina’s black van a little distance away in the parking lot. The position of the sun allows Gold to see the outline of two people in the back of the van. Gold grins and pulls out his cell phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello? Police. Listen, I'm at the racetrack. I just passed a black van and I think I heard screaming inside. And there is blood, like, all over the back of the doors. Sure, yeah they could’ve had guns. Yes, a </span>
  <b>black</b>
  <span> van.” Gold hangs up the phone and turns to wave at Emma and Regina. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s like David, an evil David,” says Emma with a gasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina, who tapped into Sterling's call says, “Let’s flee now, talk later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>[Over at Kingsington Stables]</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“I sure do appreciate you meeting me at such short notice Foss,” says Snow in a fake but believable southern accent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David approaches the duo from behind and catches Foss’s attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gibson, Gibson listen we need to talk about my house.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how nice he looks in his new home here. Yeah, not as nice as you darlin’,” says David to Snow. “Good thing there is not a rule about short skirts in horse stables. Yeah, let’s go talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David leads the group into Mulan's fake office. “Hey you, I don’t remember your name but I need your office. Not--not--not tomorrow. Today.” Mulan leaves the room and David sits at the chair behind his desk. “Alright go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My insurance guy’s a real prick. He says until the claim clears I can’t sell that last horse,” explains Foss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course he did,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All right, anyway, whatever. I would like to buy Baltimore back. Here is forty thousand dollars.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, the price went up. It’s 2 million.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What-excuse-say what?” stutters Foss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got this big deal coming up, don’t I darlin’. I could use the liquid cash. 2 million bucks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what? You're ridiculous. You’re a joke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s the way we play where I come from.” David leans on his elbows against the desk in front of him and addresses Snow. “Why don’t you and I go talk about all the money you’re about to make me.” David turns to Foss, “And you-- why don’t you call me when you’re serious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David gets up from the desks and heads to the door. “Come on Kitty.” Snow walks through the opened door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re gonna go with him. Oh yeah, he’s a real charmer. Have a good time,” says Foss as they leave. Outside leaning against the wall is Mulan. He walks back into his “office” once David and Snow leave. Mulan is chuckling at Foss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I’ve seen that look before. It’s a Bob Gibson special.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, are you serious? How do you put up with that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s a little worse this week cause he’s got this deal, and he, uh…. Anyway, I’m sorry he didn’t sell you your horse back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s this deal with Kitty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Mr. Foss I can’t help you with that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The industry is changing. Yep. Wasted my time with that penny-ante crap. Cheap horses. Low rent trainers. Well, you know what I did, though. I called my hedge fund buddies up and we’re gonna form investment portfolios, only with horses not stocks. So guys like Bob Gibson won’t know what hit them when New York money comes to town. So you do me a favor. Here’s how I can help you. You either join the revolution or get the hell out of my way.” Foss hands Mulan his card and leaves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mulan leaves his office to find David and Snow standing with Aurora. “I’ve got great news. Foss is not only not out of the horse business he’s bringing in more money and more partners.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Caught that. Working on it.” replies David.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're working on it. You said that you had a plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He just said he’s working on it,” replies Mulan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aurora turns away from the group and storms off, Mulan quickly gives chase. “You convinced my daddy that things were gonna be okay. Things have only gotten worse. I appreciate the help but if you don’t know what you’re doing, just walk away. At least I know you’re good at that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t let it go can you? Can’t let it be the past?” asks Mulan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I was fine until the long-lost hero came back into town.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your dad called me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could’ve said no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When did I become the bad guy, huh? I left because you got married.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah, and the first 15 times you left?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I came back, all right? You’re the one who moved on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No phone calls, no letters. Mulan, what kind of person does that? What reasonable justification could you have for just dropping off the planet, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mulan flashback to where she was at the time. In a foreign prison, captured, and being beaten about a monkey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was working.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not good enough.” Aurora turns to leave but Mulan grabs her arms and pulls her close. Aurora makes a feeble attempt to break Mulan’s grip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know you can’t get out of this,” says Mulan inching closer to Aurora’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop,” whispers Aurora looking at Mulan's lips. The two lean in to share the briefest of kisses before Aurora pushes Mulan away and then up against a nearby stable. The kisses turn from exploring and soft to passionate and sloppy quickly. Aurora bites Mulan’s lip and Mulan responds by lifting Aurora up by the back of her thighs. Aurora holds on to Mulan like a koala bear and Mulan carries them into an empty stall.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Lost Heir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own the Leverage Plotline or OUAT characters.</p><p>New year, a new chapter. Life got in the way of my writing so sorry about the wait. All mistakes are my own and I hope you enjoy this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snow and David sit together in David’s fake office in the stables. Snow leans against the desk and takes her heeled boots off. David sits down in a brownarm chair in betweenthe couch and the bar.</p><p>“What about that thing you did in Kazakhstan?” asks Snow.</p><p>“No, Gold knows about that,” replies David.</p><p>“Are you sure this isn’t about sticking it to your old rival? That is not worth putting the team in danger.”</p><p>“No, listen, you know, Gold is gonna do everything in his power to take us down and he’s gonna take Stefan with us. I’m trying to figure out how to keep him off of our scent.”</p><p>The door opens and Emma and Regina walk through while having a debate. Regina spreads out on the fabric couch on David's right. Emma looks at the open armchair to Snow's left and instead chooses to sit at the end of the couch with Regina. Regina looks at Emma with a raised eyebrow as Emma lifts her feet and places them in her lap. Emma responds with a shrug.</p><p>They just bite down and never let go like Zebras. All horses are terrible,” says Emma.</p><p>“What about Mister Ed?” counters Regina.</p><p>“Yeah, a talking animal that no one else can hear,” Emma rolls her eyes. “Because that never ends badly.”</p><p>“It didn’t turn out badly. Wilbur loved Mister Ed. He loved him like a second cousin twice removed.”</p><p>“That’s it,” says David from where he was sitting in concentration. “That’s it.”</p><p>“What? A talking horse?” asks Snow.</p><p>“No the lost heir,” replies David. </p><p>“What’s that?” asks Regina</p><p>“A classic European scam. You pose as a long lost descendent in the family. When you pull it off the payout is really good, lots of money, tons of parties, and a FABulous febergé egg.” explains Snow.</p><p>“What does that have to do with horses?” asks Emma.</p><p>“Well, with horses it’s all about bloodlines,” explains David.</p><p>“The lost heir of the royal equine family is gonna be worth millions,” adds Snow</p><p>“We are gonna sell this guy the greatest horse that never lived.”</p><p>[The next day at the racetrack]</p><p>Mulan and Snow are walking along with the top seats of the racetrack.</p><p>“Go ahead. I know you want to say something.”</p><p>“I like Aurora. I do I mean it. I like you both. It’s just that, I don’t know what comes from chasing the past.”</p><p>“Well, Snow I don’t think you or David can give me that particular advice.”</p><p>“Ouch.”</p><p>Mulan and Snow arrive at the table that the rest of the team are at. Snow sits down next Regina. Regina is typing at her laptop pausing to sip her slurpie. Mulan pulls up a chair at the end if the table between Snow and Emma. </p><p>“We’re using Baltimore as the lost heir.”</p><p>“I hacked into the IFHA website. That’s the database with all the horse's bloodline information. Each horse's bloodline info is numbered and placed on a microchip implanted in each horse's neck. Now we’ll link Baltimore microchip number to a fake horse with a great bloodline.” explains Regina.</p><p>“It won’t work. Baltimore’s lungs are still messed up from the fire,” says Mulan</p><p>“He can still run,” says David.</p><p>“Yeah he can but Foss is gonna see how slow he is.”</p><p>“We need a champion horse.”</p><p>“What about the horse from the other day?” asks Regina. “Kentucky Fried Chicken.”</p><p>“Kentucky Thunder,” corrects Mulan. </p><p>“That’s what I said.”</p><p>“Oh, we steal an actual championship racehorse to fake another championship racehorse. I like it,” says David with a grin</p><p>The team then finishes formulating a plan and split up to complete their tasks. Snow heads over to the stables where Kentucky Thunder’s trainer is working with Kentucky Thunder. Snow walks around until she located her mark.</p><p>“Todd Hazen right? Kentucky Thunder’s Trainer?”</p><p>“Yes can I help you with something”</p><p>“Great well we’re all set. Are you ready?”</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>“ Well, my office has been calling all day. I've set up an interview with sports illustrated.”</p><p>“A couple of years ago all the cell phone companies switched the voicemail system to digital. It was like someone put a brand new swing set on my playground,” explains Regina over coms as she floods the trainer's phone with voicemails.</p><p>The trainer looks at his phone and sees 12 missed called. “Damn it.”</p><p>“Like I said been calling you all day.”</p><p>“I heard you, ma’am,” says the trainer before walking off.</p><p>“So listen, the reporter is gonna be at the club any minute now. If he’s not there please wait for him, a half-hour, or an hour, maybe two.” </p><p>With the all-clear signal from Snow Mulan makes her way into the stables where Kentucky Thunder is being held. Later that day back at the racetrack Regina leads an old Asian couple to David and Snow. Snow begins speaking Mandarin with the couple while David pulls Regina aside. </p><p>“Any sign of Gold?” asks David.</p><p>“No all clear”</p><p>“Emma?”</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>“How about these guys have any trouble getting them here?”</p><p>“I went to the airport with a flight passenger list and picked two names and here we are. The woman has a bladder the size of a peanut. She had to go to the bathroom three times on the way here and once after we got here.” replies Regina.</p><p>“Have you ever heard of the Beijing Jockey Club?” asks Mulan driving a golf cart with Foss</p><p>“Yeah flew out there a few years ago with some buddies. Met the CEO J.P Chan, he was trying to start this horse hedge fund. Right idea wrong investment.”</p><p>“Yep. Imported 600 horses. All the best bloodlines in the world”</p><p>“All the good that did them communist country cracks down a year later and kills all the horses. 600 thoroughbred horses dead and no one making a penny from the insurance policy. That is the real tragedy, my friend.”</p><p>Mulan slammed on the breaks and grips the wheels in anger. “They didn’t kill 600 horses, they killed 599. That is the surviving horse.” Mulan starts a stopwatch as Kentucky Thunder begins his lap around the track. When Kentucky Thunder finishes his lap Mulan stops the time. </p><p>“That time beats every derby winner in the last decade. His name is Shi Kui born September 15th.”</p><p>“That’s a month before the others were killed.”</p><p>“Those are the original owners,” says Mulan gesturing to the Asian couple Regina found at the airport. “They’re trying to sell him before the government finds out.”</p><p>“What!? To Gibson.”</p><p>Mulan nods. “For a fraction of what he’s worth.”</p><p>“No, no way. Not happening”</p><p>Mulan stops the golf cart and walks over to Kentucky Thunder. </p><p>“Mr. Foss, do you have the internet on your phone?”</p><p>“Yeah, why?”</p><p>“Pull up the IFHA website. I’ll tell you why. Every thoroughbred worldwide has its bloodline registered there. Punch in that number there that’ll give you the bloodlines of this horse.”</p><p>“Native dancer, war admiral, secretariat. This horse is a Kennedy.”</p><p>“If you’re gonna start a franchise Mr. Foss this is the horse you need.”</p><p>“What do we know about the investment group?” asks David.</p><p>“Six members and they all matched Foss’s 2 million investment and put Foss in change,” answers Regina.</p><p>“Alright Snow get over there. Foss has got 12 million dollars with your name on it.”</p><p>“Mister Foss, how nice to see you again,” says Snow in her fake southern accent. “Brad”</p><p>“Miss Katherine,” says Mulan in greeting.</p><p>“Pardon us but we need to get this horse back to his stable now.</p><p>“Hold it right there kitty kat I wanna buy your horse. Whatever Mr. Gibson offered them I’ll pay more.”</p><p>“Mr. Gibson offered them 11 million dollars”</p><p>“Great, I'll give them 12 million by tomorrow.”</p><p>Snow smiles and turns to the Asian couple. In mandarin she asks the man where he bought his shirt and gestures to Mr. Foss saying that he would like to buy one as well. The man responds by saying he thinks it was a gift.</p><p>“If you have the money by tomorrow the horse is yours.”</p><p>“Yes! Slap it.”</p><p>Foss slaps hands with the Asian couple before Regina leads them away. The Asian woman asks to use the bathroom.</p><p>“You have to use the bathroom again?”</p><p>The Asian woman nods. </p><p>“Of course you do. It’s straight through those doors.”</p><p>The woman walks through the doors and down some stairs to meet Gold. She hands him the camera she was taking pictures with all day and Gold hands her a wad of cash. Gold looks through the photos and see’s David with Snow and Snow with Mulan and Foss. </p><p>Later that day David is back in his fake stable office drinking two fingers of whiskey.</p><p>“You know, I couldn’t believe it at first,” says Gold while letting himself in David’s office.</p><p>“Gold welcome,” says David sarcastically. </p><p>“But then again you did drink yourself right out of a job. Lost your house, your wife. Plenty of money problems.”</p><p>“Keep going you’ll get to the point eventually”</p><p>“You crossed the line. David Nolan is a common criminal.”</p><p> “Common, well, that’s just hurtful.”</p><p>“I spoke to my client. Do you wanna know what I told him?” asks Gold</p><p>“I don’t think you told him anything because if you had proof that Foss started the first you wouldn’t be here. I don’t think you’d risk a 2 million dollar payout just to stick it to me. No, I think you did what you always do, you gave your client just enough rope to hang themselves with. Am I right?”</p><p>Gold turns to leave and with one hand on the doorknob he turns and says, “This time David I think there is just enough rope for two.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>